The present invention concerns an aluminum-based alloy presenting simultaneously improved mechanical properties and excellent welding and desirable operating properties. It also concerns the application of this aluminum alloy to the manufacture of founded pieces as well as the castings that are formed therefrom.
A certain number of aluminum-based alloys are already known containing various other metals such as Si, Mg, etc., each of these metals having a defined effect on the alloy obtained. Thus, it is known that the presence of silicon in aluminum-based alloys causes an increase in mechanical properties and facilitates their use from a practical point of view.
It is also known that the presence of magnesium in aluminum-based alloys containing Si, Cu, or Zn allows these alloys to be subjected to thermal treatments that lead to improvement in mechanical properties.
Thus, a casting alloy designated A357.0, also known as Al-Si7Mg0.6, presents good mechanical properties and has only a slight tendency toward shrinkage cracking, i.e. forming intercrystalline shrinkage cracks in the face of the volume contraction that occurs during solidification of the alloy.